Summer Reconcile
by sheltie
Summary: It's the summer before Ned and Moze start High school and they have one more thing to settle. One-Shot


**Summer Reconcile**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't Ned's Declassified at all_

"NED BIGBY!"

"I'm sorry Moze, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to do it" Ned yelled as he ran away from his best friend

"I'm going to make sure you won't do that again, now come back here," Moze shouted as she ran after him

"Please have mercy Moze, I didn't even know it was you" Ned yelled trying to find a way to evade his furious friend

"If you'd stop running, I promise to make this as painless as possible" Moze said catching up with her terrified friend

_Like I'd do that_ Ned thought as he tried to find a place to hide

"GOTCHA YA" Moze yelled as she tackled Ned to the ground

"AHHH"

"Now, what am I going to do to you?" Moze said tapping her finger on her chin in mock thought

"Have mercy, Moze" Ned squeaked

"I don't think so Bigby" Moze said as she straddled his waist and pinned his chest with one of her hands

"Uh, guys I know you have a situation going on here, but you're making a scene" Cookie said to both of his friends

Ned and Moze looked around saw that that had an audience that was very intrigued in what was going on. The two blushed and Moze got up helping Ned in the process.

"Well that was embarrassing" Ned said as soon as they were away from the crowd and alone

"I'd say" Moze said completely forgetting why she pinned her friend in the first place

"Want to get some ice cream?" Ned asked out of the blue

Moze nodded and followed Ned to his house

It was the summer before they're Freshmen year of high school. Because of this Ned made his friends promise that this summer would be the best one since this was their last summer of careless fun.

"What flavor you want?" Ned asked his two friends

"Rocky road" Cookie shouted as he settled into the couch

"Mint chocolate chip, please" Moze said

Ned nodded and went to the kitchen to get the desired ice cream for his friends. He entered the living room where his two friends were sitting and handed them each a personal ice cream cup.

"Thanks Ned" Moze said taking the ice cream from Ned

Cookie just smiled and dove into his ice cream

Ned rolled his eyes at his friend's antics

"He's going to get a brain freeze one of these days" Ned muttered to Moze as he dug into his ice cream

Moze nodded

--

That night the three friends decided to camp out in the Bigby backyard

"This great" Ned said as he rested his head on the cool grass

"I'd say look at all those stars" Moze said pointing at the sky

Cookie however wasn't paying any attention as he was stuffing his face with marshmallows

"Hey Cookie save some of those for s'mores" Ned called to his friend

Cookie was about to reach for the bag again when Moze got up and grabbed the bag away from him and stuck it between herself and Ned.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Cookie whined

"Because we only have some many bags of marshmallow and you already at a bag already" Moze said

"Fine"

"I swear Cook you're going to be on a sugar high for the rest of the night" Ned said shaking his head at his friend

"So, I'm hoping to do that since you still hold the record" Cookie said

"Is that what this is all about?" Moze shouted

Cookie nodded meekly

"Honestly Cookie you've been trying to break Ned's record of staying up the longest since Ned broke yours" Moze said smiling and shaking her head simultaneously

"I still have no idea how you did it" Cookie said looking at his friend

"Well, it helps when you've got good company" Ned said sitting up and wrapping an arm around Moze

"Are you telling me you and Moze stayed up" Cookie said shocked

"Well, not really, I fell asleep first and Ned stayed up for about an hour after I fell asleep" Moze said remembering that night

"What did you two do all night?" Cookie asked curiously

The two blushed an impressive shade of red

Cookie just laughed, "I knew something would happen between you two"

"Yeah something happened alright" Ned muttered not looking at his best friend

Moze's gaze was on anything, but Ned and Cookie noticed this

"Okay, what happened?" Cookie asked with concern for his friends

"Well, everything was going fine that night we sat up talking and reminiscing mostly then we just started to make out" Ned said keeping his gaze on the ground

"Okay, I still don't get why you two are acting like this" Cookie said

"Well, afterwards that's when Suzie Crabgrass decided to reclaim Ned" Moze said with a bit of anger in her voice

Cookie nodded

"I felt so bad what I did to Moze that I told Suzie that I was totally in love with Moze, but by the time I told her that Moze was completely ignoring me" Ned said shaking his head

"It took us a full two weeks just to get back as friends" Moze said in a whisper

"And we didn't even think of that night until you brought it up now" Ned said as he was now looking at Moze

Moze however was still keeping her gaze averted away from Ned. She then felt a hand brush a piece of hair and tuck it behind her ear. She knew it was Ned just by how gentle he was. She then turned to him and when brown met blue everything around them disappeared and only they existed. Cookie sighed and walked back to the Bigby house to give the two some privacy.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you Moze and I never meant to hurt you, you've got to believe me" Ned said with a bit of a whine in his voice

"We've apologized enough Ned, but I don't know if I can trust you with my heart again" Moze said enjoying Ned's hand on her cheek

"Moze, I'll do anything to prove to you that you can entrust your heart to me, just ask and I'll do" Ned said

Moze looked into her best friend's eyes and saw that he was absolutely serious about this

"Kiss me"

"What?" Ned asked

"I want you to kiss me like you did that night" Moze said

Ned just nodded and leaned in and captured his best friend's lips and poured out his heart and soul through that kiss to try to prove to Moze that he cared about her and loved her more than life itself. Moze felt it as soon as his lips touched hers and she couldn't get enough. It was intoxicating to feel everything that Ned felt for her and she returned the favor.

The two were so lost in their kiss that they didn't see their parents along with Cookie watching. Both mothers were smiling as tear ran down their faces while their fathers looked on with pride that their children made the right choice in a partner. Cookie however was clicking pictures for teasing material for later and for proof.

When the two separated they still didn't know that they had an audience

"Moze, I love you with all my heart and soul" Ned whispered, "and I vow never to make you cry ever again"

"Ned, I love you too and nothing will change that," Moze said with tears in her eyes

The moment ended when both of their mothers grabbing them and pulling them into a hug

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Moze asked shocked

"Sorry honey, but I held her back as long as I could" Mr. Mosely said grinning

"Dad?! Don't tell me you were here the whole time" Moze said panicking now

"I wouldn't miss this for the world sweetheart" Mr. Mosely said

Moze didn't know what to do or say because what was she supposed to do. She never thought her parents would witness her declaration of love for Ned. Ned seemed to be in the same predicament as he tried to pry himself away from his mother's iron grasp.

"My little boy has grown up and I'm so happy that you made the right choice" Mrs. Bigby said through her tears

"Mom, please stop you're embarrassing me" Ned said blushing deep red

"Amelia, dear I think you can let go now" Mr. Bigby said to his wife

Mrs. Bigby did as she was told and pulled away though she was still in arm distance of pulling Ned into another bone crushing hug. Mrs. Mosely pulled away also and looked at her daughter then grabbed Ned and pulled him into a hug as Mrs. Bigby did the same to Moze.

The hugging continued through the night as well as teasing from Cookie. But none of that matter as Ned and Moze settled into their sleeping bags and with on last kiss goodnight they fell asleep with dreams of their future awaiting them.

**End**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Press that review button and let me know**


End file.
